Been here all along
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: Mordecai leaves for art school, leaving a pregnant Margaret, but promises to be back in one year. One year later, he never came back, so Margaret moves to New York City with her daughter. 15-16 years later, Margaret's daughter Kayla finds out about Mordecai, so go's after him.
1. I'm leavin you

**newww storyyyy :D**

* * *

"Are you sure he's gonna take it well?" The 16 year old Margaret asked (The characters are 16).

"Margaret, trust me, if I know Mordecai, he will." Eileen said reassuringly.

Margaret nodded. "Okay, I can do this." Margaret took a deep breath, and knocked on Mordecai's Apartment door. The door opened, to see Mordecai holding storage boxes.

"Margaret, hey!"

"Mordecai! I-"

"Can you help me with a few boxes?" Mordecai asked. Margaret nodded.

"Sure." They then took the boxes outside, to his car.

"What's with all the boxes?" Margaret asked.

Mordecai smiled. "I got accepted into an art school! One of the finest places!"

"R-Really? This early at age?"

"Yeah, they thought my work was really good, and...wait, do you think I should do this? I mean, if you don't want me to go, I can-"

"No! Mordecai, don't let me get in your way of your dreams. If you want to go to your art school, I'll support you all the way." Margaret said, with a few tears.

"Well, okay, Margaret, I promise I'll be back in a year."

"Promise?"

"Promise, I gotta go now, I love you." Mordecai said to his girlfriend.

Margaret smiled. "I love you too." They hugged for a few minutes, then let go. Mordecai got in his car, and drove off. Eileen suddenly walked outside.

"Did you tell him?" She asked.

Margaret sighed. "I didn't have time, he left."

"Aw Margaret, I'm sorry." Eileen said sadly.

"It's fine...I guess I'll be a single parent."

* * *

Margaret packed her suitcase, angrily. It's been a year, and Mordecai never came back.

_He's just a jerk,_ Margaret thought, with tears coming in her eyes. She closed the suitcase, and picked up her beautiful baby daughter.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Margaret said, "We'll be in a happier home then Twin Peaks."

* * *

**15 years later:**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kayla groaned, and hit her alarm clock. She sighed, got up, and stretched. When she was done, she got up, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue feathers were all ruffled up. She grabbed her brush, and smoothed out her feathers. When she finished that, she put on a jean jacket, where the sleeves stopped at her elbows, with a pink dress, and pink boots. She put on mascara and went downstairs.

"Morning mom." Kayla said with a smile.

Margaret smiled. "Morning sweetie, your foods on the table." Kayla sat down, and her smile turned into a frown. Did she mention her mom can't cook?

"..No thanks mom, I'll just stop by Kassidy's house and grab something."

When Margaret left Twin Peaks, she moved to New York City. Margaret always told Kayla to never mention her father.

"Come on, my food's not that bad!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Mom, just..taste it." Kayla replied. She grabbed her backpack, and left the house. Margaret sat down, and ate her pancakes. She widened her eyes, and spit the good out.

"I'll just stop by Starbucks."

* * *

"Kayla, where were you? You missed 1st AND 2nd period." Her best friend, Kassidy asked, with a nod from her other best friend Zack.

Kassidy was a flamingo, with her pink hair in a ponytail, and bangs hanging out. She usually wears a purple short sleeves shirt, some dark blue jeans, and black boots.

Zack was a brown raccoon, with his hair usually slicked back. He was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt with black jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Something...came up." Kayla said, shrugging.

Zack looked at Kayla. "We know your a bad liar."

"Alright, I was late for school, and...I just waited for a good time to come here."

"Did you check in at the office?" Kassidy asked.

Kayla nodded. "Uh huh."

"It's weird how you can get away with stuff, and not me." Zack said with a frown.

"Because she actually has life." Kassidy said.

"Hey!"

Kayla giggled. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Kassidy said, with a smile. Kassidy punched Zack, and he did a simple "OW!" He then smiled back.

"I gotta go, I wanna get to gym early." Zack said. He then ran off. Kayla rolled her eyes, and opened he locker, followed by Kassidy opening her.

"Did you see who he painted?"

"I know! He's such a good artist!"

Kassidy sighed. "Enemy, at 2 o' clock."

"Hey look, it's dork wad, and dork-wads friend." Their enemy, Kelly said with a smirk. Her evil, dumb, friend Macy giggled.

"What do you want Kelly?" Kayla asked.

"We just wanted to say it's the father daughter dance soon Kayla, and it looks like you can't participate."

Kassidy glared at Kelly. "You shut up Kelly! Like your father ever participates with you!"

"At least my father actually loves me," Kelly said, referring to Kayla, "And he does participate with me!"

"Uh huh, sure." Kassidy said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, whatever! Come on Macy, let's look at more of Mordecai Quintel's artwork."

"Who's Mordecai Quintel?" Kayla asked, grabbing her lunch money.

Macy and Kelly gasped. "You don't know who Mordecai Quintel is? No wonder your messed up."

"Who is he?" Kayla asked.

"He's a famous artist, he makes amazing paintings!" Macy shouted with glee. Kelly nodded.

"I can't believe you Kayla, let's go Macy." Kelly and Macy then left.

Kassidy looked at Kayla. "I can't believe you don't know who Mordecai is."

"You know him too?"

"His work is awesome!"

"OMG REALLY?! EXCEPT ONE THING!" Kayla yelled with glee.

"What?"

Kaylas face turned to boredom. "I don't care."

"Hmm, Your no fun." They then went to their next class.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Kayla shouted, entering the house, with Kassidy and Zack following her.

"Mom?"

"Hey Kayla!" Kayla looked, and smiled. It was her mom's boyfriend Matt. He was a red cardinal.

"Hey Matt! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I practically almost live here." Matt said with a chuckle. Yeah, you heard what he said. Margaret's been dating him ever since Kayla's been 5. And in 2 months, they were gonna get married.

"Haha, whatever.." Kayla said with a smile.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Matt asked, referring to Kassidy and Zack.

"We're doing fine Mr. Johnson." Kassidy said with a smile.

"Yeah, we're doing fine." Zack said.

"That's cool."

"Uh huh." They both said.

"So Matt, is there any chores for me today?" Kayla asked.

Matt shook his head. "You already did them all."

"Good! Come on guys, lets okay some strong johns!"

"Alright!/Sure!" The three then ran to Kayla's room. When they got the controllers out, Kassidy looked at Kayla.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You...look a little down.." Kassidy said, grabbing a controller.

"I'm fine! Really!" Kayla exclaimed.

"...It's what Kelly said isnt it."

Kayla sighed. "A little...I mean, I've always wanted to do the father daughter dance."

"You have Matt." Zack butted in.

"But I want my REAL father..I just don't know who he is." Kayla said.

"It'll be okay, I promise, okay?" Kassidy said, patting Kayla's shoulder.

Kayla smiled. "I guess your right, now let's play some Strong John's!"

* * *

"Kayla! I'm home!" Margaret yelled, holding the groceries in her hands.

"In my room mom!" Margaret put the groceries on the table, and walked in her daughters room.

"Hey mom/Mrs. Haddad." Everyone said in unison.

"Hey guys, Kayla, can I talk to you?" Kayla nodded, then set down the controller. She then went to the living room with Margaret, and sat down.

"Is there something wrong?" Kayla asked.

"Your principal called, and she said you weren't in 1st or second period." Margaret said, crossing her arms.

"Uh.."

"Care to explain?"

Kayla sighed. "I...was late for school, and I felt like not showing up for 2 periods.."

"Look, we'll deal with your punishmen later, just go and hang out with your friends." Margaret said.

"Thanks mom." She then went back in her room.

Margaret smiled. Kayla was just like Mordecai..


	2. I found out who my father is

**Wow, thanks guys for the reviews :) here's another chapter**

* * *

Mordecai sighed, and stared at the blank paper. He had no clue what to draw for the art show thats a week from today.

"Mordecai, someone'a here to see to see you." The lady said in the phone.

Mordecai sighed. "Send them in." The doors opened soon to reveal Rigby.

"Hey dude, I-"

"Rigby, I'm really busy, so you have 5 minutes..go."

"I just wanted to say, we never really hang out like we use too, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today.." Rigby said, with a hopeful smile.

"Dude, you know I have an art show in a week, and I can't think of ANYTHING! So I don't have time for hanging out.."

"It was just-"

"Dude, please, let me work.." Mordecai then looked back at his blank paper. Rigby glared at him, left, slamming the door. Mordecai sighed, and groaned in frustration.

"GAH! I should've never became an artist!" Mordecai screamed, throwing the pencil. He groaned in frustration, and put his head down, on the desk, and closed his eyes.

...

"Will you just shut up?!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you.."

"Well, stop! Only Kassidy can help me! But she can't, because she got Keegan as her partner."

Kayla and Zack were assigned to do a science project together, and they weren't happy. I mean, they ARE friends, but when it comes to projects, they always argue a lot.

"Zack," Kayla said, slapping her hand to her forehead, "We can not, put...freakin dinosaurs in our project!"

"But their sciency." Zack pouted.

"We're suppose to be doing something about REPRODUCTION!"

"Dinosaurs can do reproduction, all you need is a female dinosaur, and a male Dino-"

Kayla sighed. "I know what happens..."

"Well, you could do that with someone like that kid Dylan you have a crush with-"

"ZACK!"

"Just sayin!" Zack replied, putting his arms up in defense.

"I hate this.."

Zack sighed. "Yeah, I wanted my best Bro Mike to do it with me...I mean the project! Not-"

"Once again, YOUR AN IDIOT!" Kayla shouted, leaving Zack's house. When she was gone, Zack grabbed a pencil, and worked on the project.

"When a female dinosaur and a male dinosaur..."

...

Kayla walked outside, and started to walk back to her house. She felt the warm breeze hit her. All of a sudden, she heard laughter. Kayla glanced over, and saw a father, and a daughter, who was probably 6 years old, playing outside with each other, laughing together. Kayla smiled at the two, but frowned. She wished she had a father who would play with her when she was little. Too have someone wipe her tears away when she was sad. To have a father that beats the crap out of boys that hurt her. She sighed, and entered her house.

Sure, she had Matt, but..it wasn't the same. Kayla wanted her REAL father, and...wanted answers...now.

...

"Kayla, Dinners ready!"

"Coming mom!" Kayla put down her pencil, and went towards the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, sitting down.

"Pizza."

"You didn't make it..did you?" Kayla teased.

Margaret playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh haha, very funny.."

"I'm kidding mom." They then sat down, and began to eat.

"...Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"...D-Do you know..Wh-What dad was like?" Margaret froze.

"..Uh..erm...um.." Margaret couldn't get it out. That's when she started to cry.

Kayla looked at Margaret. "Mom? You okay?"

"I-I'm fine Kayla, I'm...I'm just gonna...I'm not hungry anymore." Margaret got up, and went in her room. Kayla looked at the floor, immediately feeling guilty. She then ate a bite of her pizza. Suddenly, she heard a crash in the attic. Quickly, Kayla pulled the ladder down, and went to see what the noise was. It was a vase that fell in something. Kayla took all the pieces, and threw them away, but something caught her eye. Kayla pulled out a box that said 'Old Memories'. Kayla grabbed the box, and went through it.

It was pictures, and poems, of Margaret, and a blu Jay. Kayla grabbed the phtoo album, and went through it. Their was pictires of Margaret and Mordecai, or with Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen. Kayla noticed how she had the same feathers, and eyes as the BLu Jay.

"..It..couldn't be...could it?"

"Hey Kayla!" Kayla yelped in surprise, and saw Kassidy climb off the ladder, and walked towards her.

"Whatcha reading?" Kassidy asked.

Kayla smiled. "Just looking at these pictures."

"Hey, that's Mordecai Quintel!" Kassidy squealed, grabbing the album. She scanned through all the pictures, and widened her eyes.

"Dude, I think Mordecai's your father."

"What? Why do you say that?"

Kassidy glared at Kayla. "Are you serious? Look at these! Almost every picture, your mom is with Mordecai. And you look EXACTLY like him, face it Kayla."

"You..You really think so?" Kayla asked, widening her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure, and didnt your mom say that Mordecai's paintings is not aloud in your house? This is probably why!" Kassidy exclaimed.

"Well...that does make sense.."

"Yep." Kayla looked at the album one more time, looked at the address, then started to head down the ladder.

"Kassidy, pack your suitcase."

"Why?"

"...We're going to Twin Peaks."

Kassidy widened her eyes. "We...we are?"

"Yep," Kayla nodded, "I need to find my father, I..I just have too Kassidy."

"That's understandable, and besides, this will be the funniest thing we have ever done."

Kayla giggled. "Don't push it."

"And..don't tell Zack we're going."

"Why?" Kayla asked in confusion.

"I do not, wanna deal with him for 3 hours on a plane ride."

"...Trust me, I have the same thought."

"Guys? What are you doing up here?" The girls turned, and saw Matt.

"Oh...nothing Matt, just looking around."

Matt nodded. "Okay, just wondering." He then left.

"We'll leave tonight." Kassidy suggested.

"Okay, and Kassidy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll plan You and Zack's wedding."

"SHUT UP!"


	3. We meet my dad and friend at Toys R Us

**I'm back, ! Lol.**

* * *

Kayla and Kassidy got to the airport, and walked in. They looked around, and saw a lot of people rushing.

"Wow, I wonder what the rush is." Kassidy wondered, walking towards the security check.

Kayla nodded. "I know. Why don't we ask?" The two teenagers walked towards the lady at the desk.

"Can I help you..?" The lady asked, clearly annoyed.

Kassidy smiled. "Yes, Um, we would like to know why everyone is..in a hurry?"

"Oh," The lady sighed, "Everyone is heading to Twin Peaks. That place is perfect for Thanksgiving."

"What?!" They both shouted, in unison.

"Are there any more tickets?" Kayla asked.

"Sorry kids, but there sold out." The two sighed, then walked off.

"Now what.."

Kayla sighed. "I don't know.." Suddenly, two people bumped straight into them. When they all got up, Kayla and Kassidy glared at the Two people.

"Hey, watch where your going." One of them snarled.

Kassidy scoffed. "Please, it's you who needs to watch where there going."

"Don't blame my friend." The other one snapped.

"Oh yeah? Well, you-"

"Charlene?" Kayla said, looking at her.

"How do you know my name?" Charlene asked, creeped out.

"It's me, Kayla Haddad."

"Kayla? It's...really you!" The two hugged, while Kassidy, and the friend looked at them, confused.

"Oh guys, this was my Friend I met when I was 8." Kayla said, with a smile.

Charlenes friend, Carol looked at them. "Your friend?" Charlene was a purple Bird, with one spike, and her hair was long, with Briwn She was wearing a yellow leather jacket, with a pink shirt, a yellow skirt, and pink boots.

Carol was a human, with Brown, super straight hair, with blue eyes. She had on a red sweater, a yellow scarf, jeans, and brown boots.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla asked, smiling.

"Carol and I just got off the plane from Twin Peaks." Charlene stated.

Kassidy looked at them. "We're on our way to Twin Peaks, but there sold out."

"Hey, maybe we can give you a ride! It is almost Christmas." Carol said.

Kayla smiled. "Thanks, it means a lot."

"Why do y'all need to get to Twin Peaks anyway?" Charlene asked, as they walked to her car.

"We're on our way to find my Dad."

"You found him?" Charlene smiled, "Who is he?"

"Mordecai Quintel."

"MORDECAI QUINTEL?!" Carol and Charlene squealed in unison.

Kayla giggled. "Yes, THE Mordecai, now let's go, we need to leave." They all then got in Charlene's car, and were off to Twin Peaks.

* * *

"Daddy, can we please go?"

"Sweetheart, please, not now. Daddy's busy."

"Please, with Extra Extra Extra, cherries on top?"

"Fine, EILEEN! WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK! WE HAVE TO GO TO THAT TOY STORE PLACE."

"It's called Toy's R Us daddy!" The 9 year old, Summer exclaimed. She was a brown raccoon, with her hair in a high ponytail, and a pink Bow. She was wearing a pink sweater, jeans, and white Tennis shoes.

"Yeah Yeah."

"Okay, where's Noah?" Rigby asked, grabbing his jacket.

Summer shrugged. "Upstairs."

"Why would he be...of course." Rigby ran up the steps, and opened the guest room door, to reveal Noah shaking a present.

"Noah.."

Noah dropped the present, and made a cheesy smile. "Oh hey dad, just..making sure you...wrapped up all the presents." Noah was a raccoon with brown fur. He had Eileen's tail. He was wearing a blue sweater, with jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Then why were you shaking it?"

"..Global Warming?"

"Dude, we're going to the toy store, so come on."

"Can I stay with mom?" Noah asked.

"I am not leaving you here."

"Fine." Noah and Summer then ran in the car.

Rigby chuckled. "Kid these days." He then got in the car.

* * *

"Are we almost there?"

Charlene sighed. "No Carol, you already asked that...10 times."

"I didn't even say it for a long time." Carol said, doing her make up.

"You said it 2 minutes ago!"

"..Fine." Carol scoffed, putting her lip stick on.

.

.

.

.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

.

.

.

.

"Are we there yet?""

"*groans*, No."

.

.

.

.

"Are we there-"

"NO!" Everyone in the car shouted.

.

.

.

.

"Are we-"

"Oh look, Toys R Us, let's look at all the toys." Charlene said, changing the subject.

"Thank you." Kassidy mumbled.

"Aren't we a little too old for toys?" Kayla asked, getting out of the car.

Charlene looked at them. "..They have a cute guy working at the register.."

"..What are we waiting for? Let's go in." Kayla said, smiling. They all got in the store, and saw many kids running around. Kayla and Kassidy looked, and saw a cute boy working at the register.

"Dibs on the brown headed boy." Kassidy whispered to Kayla. Kassidy then walked towards the boy. Kayla rolled her eyes, and turned to Charlene and Carol.

"I'm gonna look around. I've never really been to a kid store."

Charlene chuckled. "Take your time, Carol and I will stop by Starbucks next to this store, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Charlene and Carol left, while Kayla walked around. She looked, and saw screaming children, wanting their moms or dads to get something. She saw some girls and boys crying, kicking, and even punching.

"Man, kids these days." Kayla scoffed. She then walked in a aisle, only to see a raccoon girl, known as Summer, crying.

"Hey..uh, why are you crying?" Kayla asked, crouching down to her level.

Summer sniffled. "I c-can't find my d-daddy."

"Don't worry, we'll find your daddy. What's your name sweetheart?" Kayla asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"S-Summer."

"Well Summer, that's a very pretty name."

Summer made a small smile. "Th-Thanks.." The two then walked around. They looked, and looked, but couldn't find him.

"Okay, Summer, I need you to tell me what your dad looks like." Kayla said, "Can you?"

"O-Okay, he Has..brown fur, a-and...a tail.."

"Can you be more descriptive?" Kayla asked.

"I.."

"Is that him?" Kayla asked, pointing to Rigby and Noah.

Summer smiled, then nodded. "DADDY!" Rigby looked, and ran to Summer, and they both hugged. Kayla smiled at the two. Rigby soon let go, and looked up to Kayla.

"Thank you, I've been looking all over her."

Kayla shrugged. "No proble-" Kayla looked, and froze. He looked like the guy from her mom's picture. Kayla widened her eyes.

"Uh, can you stay right there, please?"

"Uh, sure?" Kayla then ran off, towards Kassidy.

"So, I like that red vest, it looks good on you, hey, did you know that-"

"Need to speak to you." Kayla said, grabbing Kassidy. The two hid behind a box, having a view of Rigby.

"Dude, that's him."

Kassidy glared at Kayla. "This better be a good reason, he was about to get my number! And who is 'Him'?"

"The guy in my moms picture!" Kayla shouted/whispered, grabbing the picture of the 4 camping.

"Woah.."

"I know!"

"No, not that."

"What?"

"Look." Kayla looked, and gasped. There stood, a blue figure.


	4. So close

**I left you a quite cliffhanger didn't I ? Well, you'll find out who that figure is...quite obvious if you ask me .**

* * *

"What are you two ladies doing back here?" The figure asked.

Kayla gulped. "Uh, just..talking.."

"I may not work here, but I don't think your suppose to be here." The figure said, with a chuckle.

"Uh.."

"I'm Mordecai, Mordecai Quintel."

"Your..uh.."

"Excuse my friend, I'm Kassidy, and this is Kayla Haddad." Kassidy said, standing up.

"Haddad?"

"Y-Yeah.." Kayla managed to spit out.

"Well...okay...uh, I gotta go. Nice to meet you girls." Mordecai then left. When he left, Kassidy slapped Kayla on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Dude, that was your chance! Why didn't you go for it?" Kassidy asked.

Kayla sighed. "I don't know! I gotta tell that guy...that guy I was gonna...Rigby! Yeah, that's his name!" Kayla then ran towards Rigby. Kassidy rolled her eyes, and walked towards the guy.

"Hi, um, you wouldn't happen to be Rigby?"

"Uh...how do you know my name?"

"Because my mom has this picture." Kayla explained, showing Rigby the camping trip him, and his friends went with the crazy deer.

Rigby widened his eyes, then looked at Kayla. "Come with me. Kids, uh.."

"If you want, my friend can watch them." Kayla suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay, KASSIDY!"

"Will you stop interrupting me? I was in the zone!" Kassidy whined, walking towards her.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Watch these two kids." She said, pointing to Summer and Noah.

"Seriously? That's what you wanted to say? You in-"

"Please?"

Kassidy sighed. "Fine, but you owe me." Kayla smiled, and walked with Rigby. They got to some chairs, and sat down.

"Okay, so I have a few questions." Rigby said.

Kayla smiled. "Ask away."

"Where did you get this this picture?" He asked, looking at the picture.

"My mom has it. I found it in the attic."

"Your mom?"

"Margaret Haddad."

"Your mom is Margaret?! How is she? I haven't seen her, in like, 15 years or something like that." Rigby said, with a tiny smile.

"She's fine, we leave in New York though, and..I just found out who my dad was, so I went on a car ride with my friends, and we stopped by this place, and I found you." Kayla stated.

"Does your mom know your hear?"

"..Not really.."

Rigby sighed. "You do realize she'll be looking for you right?"

"Yeah," Kayla nodded, "But, I wanna talk to my dad. I tried too today, but I messed up.."

"Is Mordecai your dad?" Rigby asked.

"Yep." Kayla said, with a smile.

"Cool."

"So, who are you?"

Rigby chuckled. "I'm Mordecai's best friend. My wife is-"

"This girl right here?" Kayla pointed to Eileen in the picture.

"Yeah, and we have-"

"2 kids, and one is named Summer."

"Right. And-"

"The other one is Noah."

"..How do you know what I'm gonna-"

"Say next?" Kayla chuckled, "I just do."

"Okay.."

Kayla smiled, then frowned. "Do you think you think you can show me...where my dad..I mean, Mordecai is?"

"Sure, but I gotta warn you, of he's working, he is super mean." Rigby stated.

"Hey, I've handled mom before, I'm sure I can handle this." Kayla said, with a smile. Rigby rolled his eyes, and they grabbed the kids, including Kassidy, and walked out.

"What about Charlene and Carol?" Kassidy asked.

"Just tell them we'll meet them later." Kayla said, getting in Rigby's car.

"Fine, at least we won't have to hear Carol's annoying 'Are we there yet' anymore." Kassidy said with relief, texting Charlene. They then were off to the park, where Mordecai still lives at.

"Question, if my dad is famous with his art work, then why does he live in a crappy house in the park?" Kayla asked, looking at Rigby.

Rigby shrugged. "That's still a my-Noah! Stop hitting your sister!"

"But dad, she took my Batman doll!" Noah exclaimed.

"But Barbie needs a boyfriend." Summer explained, holding into the dolls.

"Summer, give Noah his toy back."

Summer threw the toy at Noah. "Fine."

Kayla smiled. "Your son Noah reminds me of Zack."

"Who's Zack?"

"He's-"

"A annoying guy, who uses Bananas in a wrong way, tells on people, is super aggressive, and still wears Spongebob underwear." Kassidy finished.

Kayla looked at Kassidy. "That Banana incident was one time Kassidy."

"That was still gross.." Kassidy mumbled.

"It will always be gross." Kayla said, in disgust. They looked at each other, and shivered.

"..You know, don't tell me what happened okay?" Rigby replied, looking at the road, a little grossed out.

"We won't."

"We're almost there, don't worry." Rigby said.

Kayla nodded. "Okay."

"Can you describe Mordecai for me?" Kassidy asked.

"Uh, he's cool, likes video games, sorta overprotective, and...likes video games.."

"You already said that, and he likes video games?" Kassidy asked, with a smile.

Kayla smiled. "At least he likes video games."

"You play?" Rigby asked.

"We BOTH play." Kassidy and Kayla said in unison. They both looked at each other.

"JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX! QUA-"

"What are you doing?" Kassidy and Kayla looked, and saw Summer and Noah looking at them.

Kayla smiled. "We're playing the jinx game. You see, if you and another person talk at the same time, you have to say Jinx first. If you say it first, then they can't talk, but if they do, you can punch them, or slap them."

Summer and Noah looked at each other, then smiled. "Blueberry!" They both said in unison.

"Jinx!" Noah quickly said.

Summer pouted. "No fai-OW!"

"You know the rules."

Rigby sighed. "I wish you didn't teach them that game.."

"Sorry Rigby." Kayla said, "So, we almost the-" BAM! Everyone in the car, looked at Rigby.

"What the blaze just happened?!" Kassidy asked, looking a little worried.

"You wanted me to run over someone?! I had to stop the car!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Who did you almost run over?" Kayla asked. All of a sudden, you can hear a voice outside.

"You know who else almost gets run over? MY MOM!"

* * *

**Kinda obvious who it is . I'll update soon .**

**May the odds be ever in your favor . ;)**


	5. Falling into a Frozen Lake

**Sorry for the long wait . Here's the next chapter though :) .**

* * *

"-MY MOM!"

"You guys alright?" Rigby asked, getting up from the car floor.

"We're good..." Kassidy and Kayla said in unison.

"What about you kids?"

"We're good daddy." Summer said.

Noah nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

"I'll be right back, kids stay in the car." Rigby said, getting out. Kayla got out, and looked at Kassidy.

"You coming?" She asked.

"He said for the kids to stay in the car." Kassidy stated. Kayla rolled her eyes, and followed Rigby.

"Muscleman, what the heck are you doing?!"

Muscleman grinned. "I always run into cars at 4."

"But why?"

"Just because, now who's the chick?" Muscleman asked, referring to Kayla.

Rigby sighed. "Mordecai's daughter, Kayla."

"Woah, Mordecai had se-" Rigby shushed him, while Kayla raised an eyebrow at them.

"Don't give her ideas." Rigby whispered in Muscleman's ear, "You know how teenagers are."

"Wait, she's a teenager? When did Mordecai.." Rigby stared at him.

"..Have fun?"

"About 15 or 16 years ago." Kayla replied.

"Who's the mom?"

"My moms name is Margaret Haddad."

"Oh, is that the girl Mordecai's been with, but left?" Muscleman asked.

Rigby nodded. "Yeah, now have you seen Mordecai?"

"Yeah, he's at the park."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, and Mordecai wanted me to tell you that you have to pay his cable, you know, since you broke it." Muscleman stated.

"But earlier I gave you the money to give to Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed, glaring at Muscleman.

"I was, but I saw this cool gadget at the store, and I bought it, but turns out it needs batteries, and I didn't have any, so I broke it." Muscleman replied, shrugging.

"Have you tried the Battery Store?" Kayla commented.

Muscleman shook his head. "Nope."

"Ugh! Well, I guess I have to pay _again_." Rigby whined. He then got back in the car, with Kayla following him.

"That Muscleman guy is kinda weird." Kayla said, looking through the window.

Rigby started to roll his eyes. "You have no idea..." They then drove off.

* * *

Rigby drove into the park, and parked his car.

"Wow, this place is cool." Kassidy commented, looking around.

Kayla nodded. "I know, and Look! They have a lake! We can finally swim, you know, when it gets warmer."

"Yeah," Kassidy shivered, "It's really cold, I mean, the lake is frozen."

"Yeah."

"So Rigby, where's my-"

"Why hello Rigby!" The two teenagers turned around, and saw Pops running towards Rigby."

"Dude..." Kassidy whispered, "His head is _huge_!"

"It looks like Zack's Halloween bag full of Candy." Kayla said, looking at Pops.

"Oh! And who are your friends?" Pop asked, looking at Kayla and Kassidy.

"He's creeping me out with his cheeriness." Kayla whispered to Kassidy.

"Oh, there-"

Kassidy made a smile. "Hi, I'm Kassidy, and this is Kayla, Mordecai's daughter."

"Nice to meet you." Pops politely said.

"Yeah...I mean, nice to meet you." Kayla said, quickly.

"Well, I must be on my way, so Ta-Ta!" Pops then was off.

"He's uh.."

"He's too perky, I know." Rigby replied.

"Daddy, can we go inside, it's freezing." Summer shivered.

"Sure, come on guys."

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a bit, I'm gonna look around." Kayla said, walking towards the lake.

"You sure?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah!" They then went to the park house. Kayla went to the lake, and looked at the cold, frozen lake. When she looked up, she saw a familiar Blue figure, known as Mordecai, talking to a yeti. Kayla smiled, started making her way towards them. She was about to wave, but didn't see the rock on the ground.

"Woah!" Kayla shouted, losing her balance. She then fell in the lake, breaking the ice. Mordecai looked, and started running towards her, with Skips following him.

Kassidy gasped. "Kayla!" She ran down the steps, and started running towards her, with Rigby right behind her. Kayla felt herself going to the bottom of the lake.

"Kayla!" Kassidy screamed. She was about to jump in, but Skips stopped her.

"It's too cold!" Skips yelled. Mordecai looked at Kassidy, then jumped into the lake.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai started making his way towards Kayla. When he got next to her, he grabbed her hand, and swam to the surface.

"GAHH!" Mordecai gasped, breathing in the air. When they got to land, he set Kayla down.

"Kayla!" Kassidy sat next to Kayla, and started to do CPR, and pumping her chest. About a few minutes later, Kayla opened her eyes, and sloughed up water.

"Kayla, are you alright?" Kassidy asked.

"I-I-It's c-c-c-o-ol-old." Kayla shivered. Skips removed his coat, and put it on Kayla.

"Th-Th-Thanks.."

"Mordecai, you okay?" Rigby asked, looking at Mordecai.

Mordecai nodded. "Y...Yeah..."

"Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

Kayla was on the couch, shivering. She was wet, cold, and her feathers were damp.

"You okay?" Kayla looked up, and saw Mordecai walking in with a blanket, sitting next to her.

"Y-Yeah.."

"Good. Aren't the the girl who hid behind the boxes at Toy's R' Us?" Mordecai asked, with a chuckle.

Kayla made a smile. "That's me...haha."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

"Yeah...uh, um.."

"Huh?"

"O-Okay look, I'm...I-I...I don't know how to say this.." Kayla said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You can tell me." Kayla took a deep breath, and sighed.

"My name is Kayla Haddad, and your my father."

**Cliffhanger ! XP . LoL, I wonder what his reaction will be ? Oh wait, I already know XD . Did you see the new episode "New Year's Kiss" ? I actually liked it . I kinda am now shipping Mordecai and CJ, but I still like Mordecai and Margaret . So yeah...I'll update soon, and see you guys later !**

**Ta-Ta ;) **


End file.
